


It's - Okay...

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Anime) [12]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2019, prompt #28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: He caught a slight movement and shimmer of pink from behind the mentalist and felt his heart clench in panic. Senku opened his mouth to warn him. Scream at him to stay away. But the words never came.The sound never left.





	It's - Okay...

Senku panted as he ran through the new village, yelling orders and trying to take stock of the situation. 

Loud horns had been blaring across the village for a while now, giving every person a not so subtle warning to get somewhere safe. Only 15 minutes ago, they had gotten word that Hyouga and Homura had escaped from their cell in the Empire of Might and were coming to the village, _fast._

Every incapable fighter was being brought to safe houses around the village with the fighters preparing to protect them. 

How Senku ended up out of the village; he couldn’t remember. But there was a storeroom in front of him now, and his mind was able to click as to why he was here. 

Quickly checking inside the storeroom, it was found to be empty. _Weird._

Senku felt a sudden presence behind him. He didn’t even need to turn around to know that it was Hyouga. 

Hyouga didn’t waste any time. As soon as he knew that Senku knew he was there, he leaped forward towards him at a non-human speed. 

A sharp punch to his stomach had Senku gasping as he hunched over on the ground. Hyouga was towered above him, and Senku could see the glimmer of the spear near him. _Crap, he needed a plan._

“Senku!” A familiar voice yelled out to the left of him. Senku didn’t want to believe it, but as he turned his head, he saw to his horror, Gen running full speed towards him. 

_What the hell was Gen doing here?!!_

He caught a slight movement and shimmer of pink from behind the mentalist and felt his heart clench in panic. Senku opened his mouth to warn him. Scream at him to stay away. But the words never came.

_The sound never left._

It happened so fast yet so slow at the same time. He helplessly watched Gen twitch his head to turn around when just as quickly, Homura appeared and stabbed him in the gut. Blood flew from Gen’s mouth as he was knocked over and shoved to the ground. Homura stood above him, pushing her foot onto Gen’s back as Gen clutched at his wound. Senku cringed at the painful wheezing that was coming from Gen’s lungs before launching himself up and running towards them, roughly shoving Homura away. 

Homura on her part looked like she was going to pounce on him, the second she regained her footing, but a large hand from Hyouga blocked her path. They were whispering to each other, obviously plotting something else, but Senku didn’t care. His world was narrowed down to the mentalist bleeding out in front of him. 

“Gen!” Senku gingerly turned Gen over a bit and removed his hands from the wound so he could assess it. Gen wasn’t having it though and squirmed in a futile attempt to run away from the pain. “Shit, stay still, you’ll be fine!” Senku heard himself yell. For once in his life, his thoughts had started to scatter between medical knowledge and emotional turmoil. He wanted to assure Gen that he’d be fine. That science would save him. But he needed to concentrate on the wound and what he knew for healing it. 

Senku gulped as he felt panic start to clench at his ever racing heart. The wound was big and deep. Liquid red was spilling out onto his fingers, and Senku couldn’t tell whether it was blood or berry juice. Most likely a mixture of both. It was coming too fast for Senku to control. 

“— en - ku” Gen was trying to say his name, but a harsh coughing fit made it impossible. It also caused his wound to spill out more blood. The grass below them was stained now. So were his hands and Gen’s clothes, but none of that mattered. 

“Don’t talk; save your strength!” Senku yelled. Pressure on the wound will help to stifle the bleeding. 

_But it’ll be useless if we don’t get a blood transfer, a secure way to tie the wound together and supplies that are a mile away in the village._ Senku’s mind screamed at him. Gen suddenly whined and started squirming even harsher now. Senku was about to reprimand him when Gen spoke up in a rough voice. “Be - behind…”

A whoosh of wind behind him and suddenly Senku’s world was whiting out as he too fell to the ground beside Gen. He could feel liquid start to rush down the back of his clothes, and Senku was willing to bet ten billion percent that Hyouga had just stabbed him in the back. Through his pain-filled vision, he saw the outline of Hyouga and Homura, who were smirking down at them as if they were his prey. And perhaps they were. Then they left, most likely heading towards the village. 

Breathing was getting harder now. Neither of them could move from their spot. 

_This is stupid._ Senku thought miserably. Both he and Gen were stuck here until help arrived; if they managed to make it in time. One of Senku’s hands was still on Gen’s wound, and he felt Gen remove it and bring it up towards his chest. He placed Senku’s hand directly over his heart and held it there. 

“Gen -” 

Tears had started flowing down Gen’s face, which made Senku feel some build up in his eyes. “It’s okay.” Gen said. Despite the pain and the awful events that lead here, Gen smiled. It was wide and bright as it had always been. “It’s — okay.” 

Tears were now free, falling down Senku’s face, and he roughly closed his eyes to get them to stop. Gen couldn’t die here. Neither of them could die here. _Not yet! They still had things to do! Things to build and see..._

“Senku.” Gen’s voice rang out louder and rougher. The tone of sound had changed. Senku opened his eyes and would’ve jumped if he could move. 

Gen’s eyes were hollowed out, and he could see bones peeking out from his skin. He was decomposing right before his eyes! _What the hell?!_ Senku's mind raced. 

Gen’s hand, which looked like it was melting, had let go of his hand that was laid on his heart, and Senku whipped it back to himself. It was covered in fresh blood. The hand was more bones now, and Gen was using it to cup Senku’s face, making him shiver in disgust. He gagged when it was removed. The air smelled of rotting flesh, and Senku felt bile rise in his throat. 

“Gen… please.” Senku pleaded. 

Gen suddenly smiled, but without skin, he was just a skeleton. “You could’ve saved us all, Senku-chan ~ So why have you failed us?” 

Senku couldn’t respond. Gen was nothing but bones now. Bones that could apparently still move. They moved closer to him until the head was right up in his face… and it screamed.

x-x-x

That was what did it as Senku suddenly bolted up, drenched in sweat and panting so harshly he thought he’d burst a lung. His vision cleared, and he found himself back in his hut, with the sun just about to rise outside the open window.

Remembering part of his dream, Senku tried to sit up but was held down by something holding onto him. Anxiety turned to panic, and then panic turned to relief when he saw that it was just — Gen. 

There he was, sound asleep and half holding onto him without a care in the world. Senku felt tears gathering in his eyes and buried his face into Gen’s chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Gen’s waist and hugged him with every ounce of his soul.

_He was safe. They were safe._

Hands suddenly wrapped around him this time, and Senku heard Gen groan as he woke up. He loosened his grip a little, realizing the tightness was probably the reason Gen had woken up. 

“Senku?” Gen muttered before shifting and getting more comfortable. “What’s going on?” The sleepiness was evident in his voice, and Senku couldn’t help but smile a little at the cuteness. 

“Nothing, everything’s fine now.” Senku said way too quickly. He couldn’t help it. 

Gen hummed and started threading a hand through Senku’s hair. He took a quick note to get Senku to wash his hair when he felt better since it was damp with sweat. Senku, for his part, took the time to calm down a little. 

A few minutes later and Senku felt the hand in his hair start to grow lax. Anxiety curled through him. “Hum something.” He said, his voice partly muffled. 

“Hmm?” Gen sleepily hummed in question. 

Senku moved his face a little and raised his voice. “Hum something.” Senku’s grip tightened again. “I need to make sure your lungs work.” 

“Alright.” Gen didn’t know exactly what that meant, but he’d do anything to make Senku feel better. Gen started humming a song from the old world; one would recognize when walking through a retirement home. He didn’t know the name of it, but he’d heard too many times to forget it. 

He’d hummed the song about 15 times before Senku finally relaxed and let go of him. They both sat up, and Gen took the opportunity to study him. Red marks on his face made it evident the scientist had been crying, and the bags under his eyes told him, the dream he had wasn’t very nice. 

Gen wrapped his hand around Senku’s. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Gen scowled and cupped Senku’s face, wiping away the dampness on his cheeks. “You know, it’s okay to not be okay, once in a while.” Gen smiled softly. “Even you have emotions; you need to take care of.”

“Heh, don’t remind me.” Senku chuckled before sighing. They had a brief staring contest before Gen started to stand up and offered his hand to help Senku up.

“Now that we’re both up, we can watch the sunrise together.” 

Senku smiled and took the outstretched hand. They walked out slowly, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders as they headed towards a bench to sit on. The sun had just started peeking up over the mountain, and the sight was something to behold. The way the colors mixed together perfectly as the sky became brighter and brighter. Senku wrapped one of his arms around Gen’s waist to pull him closer. Gen chuckled before resting his head on Senku’s shoulder to which Senku rested his head on top of Gen’s. Together, they watched the sunrise, content with one another in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> GEN FORGIVE ME for doing you like this! I thought I'd give some whump to Senku again but I ended up - uhhh - yeah... Halloween is soon so the horror kind of jumped out of me, I'm sorry! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed? Thanks for making it this far!


End file.
